


Shane Dawson & Squad: Sebastian Stan Surprise

by hailmary_yramliah



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Shane Dawson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailmary_yramliah/pseuds/hailmary_yramliah
Summary: "Guys! Today, as part of YN's initiation to the squad, I'll be surprising her with one of her celebrity crushes!" Shane gushes as he looks into the camera eagerly. "She's basically like me and even though I hate that I'm saying that because who would want to be me? She makes me laugh because of our similar thinking." Shane briefly inhaled as he feels good about his plans."I basically feel like a bigger, physically, Ellen Degeneres." He joked, suddenly laughing into the camera before making a shook face.- - -This idea was all mine after binge watching almost three hours of Shane Dawson's content. I have learned so much about his mannerisms and jokes. I know about his squad and my specific inspiration for this video is the blind dating videos and Josh Peck surprise. Specifically it was Andrew Siwicki x Megan Batoon, Garrett Watts x Alex, Morgan Adams meets Josh Peck. Enjoy this short story!
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Kudos: 28





	1. The Vlog

Today was going to be one of the most exciting and long-lived experience of the Shane and Squad would ever have. He had a surprise up his sleeve that only a few knew about and he just had to document every little thing ever. He grabbed his camera and turned it on, pointing it at himself for the introduction.

"Guys! Today, as part of YN's initiation to the squad, I'll be surprising her with one of her celebrity crushes!" Shane gushes as he looks into the camera eagerly. "She's basically like me and even though I hate that I'm saying that because who would want to be me?She makes me laugh because of our similar thinking." Shane briefly inhaled as he feels good about his plans.

"I basically feel like a bigger, physically, Ellen Degeneres." He joked, suddenly laughing into the camera before making a shook face.

Shane had already called up the celebrity crush you wanted along with his friends like Garrett, Andrew, and Ryland who would all help him set the special "date" up. You had no idea what was going on but Shane would soon text you that he needed you for tonight and that you needed to wear your best clothes.

"Okay so recently, but not, YN has been nonstop talking about this guy named Sebastian Stan. He's apparently an actor but sis, I don't do movies." Shane explained. Ryland soon came into the living room where Shane has been recording and as he saw him in frame, Shane turned to look at his boyfriend.

"Oh shit, I forgot to tell Ryland about it." He whispers to the camera. He then makes a high pitch feminine sounding voice that housed his definition of _sweet talk_ , as he informs Ryland of tonight.

"Woah hold on, you're saying this really famous actor is coming tonight?" Ryland asks, completely shocked. Shane rolls his eyes at the camera that was more for his boyfriend.

"Duh, that's basically what I just said. YN's been talking about him since like forever and always finds a way to reference him." Ryland laughs as he finds it true that you always mention Sebastian.

"Okay well, did you call Garrett to help you prep and for Andrew to film?" Ryland questions with his eyebrows raised. He suddenly went all giddy as he clasped his hands. "Oh my god, wait! It'll be like Megan Batoon and Andrew again but hopefully it'll work this time." Shane had been pointing the camera at Ryland but after hearing that, Shane put the camera on himself, nearly up close and personal to the lenses.

"Yeah, update about that. They broke up a while ago in case you all were asking. You also forgot to mention Garrett and Alex's date." Suddenly a pattern of knocks are heard at the wooden door of their house. Shane turns the camera to film while Ryland questions as to who it might be.

"Look, I don't know who it is but I hope Garrett gets a better menu than what he had for Megan and Andrew." The door opens and Garrett is holding Target grocery bags with his cute smile on his face.

"Oh look, Garrett's here with presents from Target." Shane jokes as the camera faces him. Garrett greets with an attempted wave but it was difficult due to bags being on both of his arms. He waddled towards the table and plops the bags on top and around the floor or on top of the chairs.

"What did you get?" Ryland asks, following and peeping into the bags. He suddenly pulls out a box full of Cheeze-Its and Garrett quickly grabs for them.

"Woah! These are mine. Everything for tonight is in here. I tried to at least put a bit of more effort into it so that we can actually be successful in playing fat cupid's." Shane shakes his head in a shook motion.

"Well, I'm triggered!" He laughs before putting the camera into the bags and having a look for himself.

"So listen, let's set up for tonight. YN has no idea what is really about to go down but she's already suspicious because I told her to dress fancy. We'll also wait for Andrew so he can help up _not_ fuck this up again." Both Ryland and Garrett laugh in agreement as they both start pulling out the items and analyzing the purpose for the date.

Ryland had shown off red roses to the camera, smelling them while batting his eyelashes while Shane snatches them. "These aren't for you, Ryland! They're for YN and Sebastian!" He then proceeds to throw the flowers at Garrett who was "busy" looking at ten different candles. Emphasis on the word busy.

"Hey! Those were like," Garrett pauses as he thinks of the number of flowers he had bought. "I think I only have like five of those." Shane furrows his eyebrows at Garrett and then pans the camera to Ryland.

"Bitch, you're actually being smart for once." He snorts, like a pig. The camera goes back to Garrett as he blushes.

"Oh stop it. You're too kind, Shane." Garrett compliments. "But anyways, I need some help. I bought like a ton of candles and I need help to find which is the best one for today." He whines. Ryland quickly heads into the kitchen without mention what he does but seconds later, he comes with a lighter that Garrett eagerly claps to. All of them watch as Ryland lights all the candles, ranging from different adjectives to describe the flowering smells like Ragin' Roses to Dazzlin' Daisy. Slowly one by one, Garrett and Ryland bend so that their noses are close to the flame so they could smell the wax.

"This yellow one smells good." Ryland points out. It was called Sassin' Sunflower but Garrett was more into Lovin' Lavender. They then smelled one another's candles but stuck with their original opinions. Shane watched as the two tried to decide, they were slightly bickering in hopes that the other would cave in.

"Guys, just shut up already. Why not use both?" He suggests making both heads turn. Garrett pouts but gives in as he blows out all the candles. Ryland was just satisfied that he'll get to use his candle.

"God, I work with such children." Shane mumbles under his breath.


	2. The Preparation

"Alright Andrew, you take over." Shane hands the camera to their best trusted camera man and Andrew begins to continue filming the content. Everyone was still preparing... more like procrastinating and they had just a couple of hours until both you and Sebastian come.

"I also bought some wine at Target." Garrett announces happily with a cheap bottle of wine in his hands. Shane snorts as he takes the bottle of red wine.

"You bought wine at Target? Wasn't it like, cheap?" He laughs. Andrew can be heard laughing in the background. He sounded like a dying horse.

"Uh no," Garrett gasps as he looks genuinely upset but is part of Shane's joking fun. "It's _Targét_." The camera shows Shane holding the wine and he rolls his eyes for what seems to be the umpteenth time but what makes it special is that it's at Garrett's accent.

"That's bullshit." He mumbles under his breath. "But this is a total look." He raises the wine above his head with his neck tipped back as if the bottle was "emptying" into his mouth.

"When you give a huge celebrity cheap ass wine but you tell him it's _Targét_." Shane laughs. Everyone does as well until Shane panics at the camera and his squad. "Wait, we really need to start setting everything up. I need to postmates some food, like Domino's." Ryland shakes his head in disappointment and disapproval but doesn't say anything.

\- - -

An hour later, Andrew is filming as Shane exits down the stairs in his new attire. He's supposed to be the waiter as he is wearing all black clothing except the maroon tie. He matched Garrett with the loose black pants, oversized dress shirts, and ties. Except of course, one of them had to wear a Harry Potter related one.

"So we finished getting dressed and I almost saw Garrett's penis." Shane laughs as Garrett nods. Shane leans close to the camera before adding on. "At least it wasn't awkward this time." He whispers. Soon, final preparation is being met as Shane's Domino's pizza is being dropped off at the front door. Ryland has brought it out and all four men grab a slice of the eight pre-sliced pizza.

"We should have gotten more!" Ryland protests but Shane quivers as he bites at his nails and then the pizza.

"Look, four slices will be enough for the two of them." He says. He closed the box and brings it to the set table that had the cheap wine, scented candles, and paper food mats of dogs that Garrett thought was necessary and cute.

"So I just got a text from Sebastian that he'll be here in a couple of hours. In the mean time, I'm wondering how YN is doing. Maybe she's really suspicious but she'll be SHOOK." Shane says with his tongue click. "Wait, I've just realized that I've never seen what Sebastian looks like."

Garrett's face lit up. "Let's look him up!" Shane and Ryland eagerly go over to the couch where Garrett had been resting and was now typing in the actor's name. As soon as he pressed enter, all the men gasped and covered their mouths.

"Fuck!" Shane gasps the loudest. He leans closer to get a close look of Sebastian's face and smile. "I'm hard." He jokes before snorting.

"Oh god, I recognize him before but damn he's thirty-six!" Garrett says in disbelief. He's frowning even with his glasses as if he can't see. "He reminds me of a vampire."

Ryland studies Sebastian as well but shrugs. "I mean he's pretty good looking but I bet he's straight. And his birthday is coming really soon, it says August thirteen." Shane jumps from his couch, startling everyone.

"Guys! Hold on, I still have a birthday cake slice from Cheesecake Factory that they can share."

"Wait, from my birthday?" Andrew asks as he turns the camera on himself. "That's weird but I also wanted to say thank you all for the birthday wishes!" (Upon writing this, it's 8/6/19. A day before his birthday!)

"Well at least they have dessert." Ryland shrugs as he makes light to the situation. He just hopes that it's a clean slice of cake that the pair had taken home.

"We should use that cake to celebrate his birthday early." Shane gasps. "I should find birthday candles but I don't know. I stopped using them when I became old."

"Thirty isn't old." Garrett and Ryland say at the same time, causing everyone an uproar. They all were laughing until it got more serious once again.

"If all things go well for the third time of playing matchmaker, I am honestly going to expect to be best man for the wedding." Shane demands sassily. He pretends to flick back imaginary long hair as he clicks his tongue at the camera. Garrett began to freak out.

"I would actually cry. I can't expect this but if they marry because of us, I'm going to freaking cry." He wipes away at a fake tear and releases a joke. "I'll bring Benjamin and he can be the ring bearer." A moment of silence passes throughout the living room until Shane spoke up.

"Pfft. That's everything." The cacophony of everyone's voice filling the room creates the calm environment of Shane's house once again. They had planned for how they wanted tonight to be and Shane asked for tips from both Andrew and Garrett on how this can be successful.

"Shoot. Even from when I had that date with Megan, it really helped bring out the conversation even when you all were awkwardly staring and smiling at us." Shane snorts as he gives himself a one-liner.

"Fuck!" He claps happily and Garrett smiles and waves.

"You know, if things go wrong I'm hoping that maybe Sebastian will be interested in me?" Garrett questions aloud rather than his intended statement. Shane sighs as he feels his eyes roll into the back of his head.

"He is YN's, not gay!" Shane yells as Garrett chuckles.


	3. The Skepticism

You had already pulled up to Shane's house with a black dress and heels on. You wore makeup and did your best to look presentable for whatever reason Shane had in mind. You had entered onto his property as you looked down at your phone to reply to Shane that you're at his house. He already knew as Andrew had been filming you through the window blinds and everyone was freaking out.

"Fuck! She's here!" Shane yells which you heard and chuckle to. Shane opens the door wide open and your obviously met with suspicion as he's wearing something unusual that you wouldn't normally see him in.

"Hiii, YN." Ryland drags as he brings you into a hug. The same gesture went to everyone else as they also complimented you on your look.

"Oh thank you. I'm not overdressed for whatever is happening tonight right?" Shane vigorously shakes his head.

"No. I think you could be more undressed." You briefly close your eyes as you try to hold in a laugh. "That was supposed to be a sexual joke but okay. Moving on!" You walk farther into Shane and Ryland's house and see the dining table set up. You even notice Garrett is wearing a similar style of clothing as Shane. You had to interfere with them in order to know what was going on.

"Why the hell are you both wearing that?" You ask Shane and Garrett. They look at each other and Shane speaks after the exchange.

"We are making a dining skit and it was supposed to be us gay men but we wanted someone better." Garrett gasps as he throws his hand over his chest in hurt.

"Ouch Shane, but he's right. You're better." You chuckle and Shane makes you sit on the couch.

"It's going to be a pretty easy thing and like, before we film, I think we'll take you into my editing room with Andrew while you talk to him and tell him your fears." Shane's face in the camera makes him look creepy as he also says it weirdly but you understand.

"God, some weird shit is about to happen." You sigh as you then become enthusiastic like Shane's way of becoming hyped. "But I'm all for it!" He snorts as you do and the both of you exchange shook looks.

"We really are such pigs." He says while making a loud pig screech on purpose. Garrett had left for something but he re-enters with a Starbucks refresher and Cheeze-Its under his arms.

"Let me get some," You ask as you extend your hand. Garrett only high-fives it. You roll your eyes and beg. " _Please_." He smiles and begins to pour it into your palm but he overdoes it, making some fall to the ground.

"Oh no! My Cheeze-Its!" He gawks as they fall. He then proceeds to shove his hand back into the box and shove his mouth with more of the delicious salty and cheesy crackers. Shane had watched the whole thing and he had clasped his open mouth.

"Fucking. Me." He exaggerates with the snort again. He checks at his phone and notices the time to be almost of Sebastian's arrival. His heart is pounding and mind racing. He can't wait to see how you're going to react and what you'll say.

"So is there any preparation for me to do for the skit?" You look at Shane as he watches you eat. He wants to slap it up and just as he's about to, you pull away fast making some of the Cheeze-It's fly everywhere, even into your décolletage. You had gasped in shock and immediately pulled it out and ate it.

"Fucking. Me. Again!" Shane gasps out loud. He then deadpans as he looks into the camera, "I always eat the crumbs that fall in the neckline." And looks away as he tries to maintain himself.

Just then, Shane receives a new text that Sebastian is on his way. He freaks out beside you and you look at him, trying to see what's going on.

"What's going on—" He interrupts you as he is frantically speaking.

"YN! Go inside the editing room and stay there until any of us tell you and bring Andrew." He then looks at Garrett, did you bring the other camera?" You and Andrew are already heading into the room that wasn't far away. You were now beyond confused and skeptical that this is more than a dining skit. You and Andrew enter the room and Garrett has his camera and is filming Shane.

He starts whispering lowly, "Alright, I've just received another text from Sebastian and I'm honestly shook because he is actually just half an hour away from here. Fuck, this'll be amazing."


	4. The Wonder

You and Andrew can't hear anything due to how quiet it became. You wondered what's happening and tried to ask Andrew about it as he films you.

"What's going on? Why's Shane acting Shane?" Andrew chuckles and from behind the camera, you watch as he keeps his lips tight and not wanting to spill the beans.

"Just tell me about your fears. Let's get to know you."

"Well, I've met Shane just recently and we became really amazing friends after I told him that a ton of people said I acted like Shane. I snorted like a pig and make general jokes that he makes." You say to him and the viewers.

"As for my fears, because Shane's being weird, I think it's being single forever. I don't want to grow old with fifty cats living with me." You look to see Andrew smiling eagerly now. "Look Andrew, if we are both single, let's just fucking marry one another." You tell him and he agrees.

"Yeah, okay. I think you'll not want that after what happens tonight." Your eyebrow quirks upwards as the feeling in your heart starts to pound fast. You're afraid of what's to happen and you feel your armpits making its perspiration.

"I'm literally sweating right now. I'm going to be a fucking mess if Shane doesn't tell me what the hell is happening." Andrew makes sure to calm you down.

"Look, I'll get you some water but you need to remain here and keep calm. Everything is alright but we are just panicking because Shane's waiting on a specific delivery." If you weren't concern on how you're so hot in your dress, you would've wondered about his devious sounding tone. He walks out, carefully closing the door but that was after he had handed you the camera. You were to blog yourself about how much you're panicking as he retrieves a water bottle.

"I have no fucking clue as to what Shane has up his sleeve. I feel like I'm going to get pranked or something."

As everyone turns to Andrew, they all had their eyebrows raised. Shane was going to question but he asked for some water and a Xanax.

"Why Xanax? Do you want her to be high and embarrassed?" Andrew begins to explain your situation as to how you're panicking and in need for something to calm you down.

"Look," You say as you lean into the camera. "I fucking need a Xanax for what's going on because my anxiety is going to get the best of me."

Shane still refuses to give the pill but gives a bottle water and La Croix instead. Andrew takes both and brings them back to you. "Here," He says as the both of you exchange items.

"Thanks." You mumble as you pop of the tab of the La Croix and take large sips. The carbonation tingles in your throat but it partially relieves the stress you're feeling.

Garrett continues to film as Shane gets the final text for tonight. Sebastian has arrived at his house and Shane, Ryland, and Garrett were are freaking out. Shane and Garrett both leave the house to greet him so that you won't be able to hear what's going on from inside the house.

"Sebastian, nice to meet you!" Shane greets as they meet up halfway near the pool. Sebastian waves at the camera and both men are quaking with how good he looks.

"Hi, I'm Garrett." Garrett introduces in a manly voice but Shane snorts and looks away.

"Nice to meet you, so I'm guessing that you're," Sebastian pauses as he bites at his bottom lip to think. He points at Shane while trying to remember his name. "You're Shane Dawson?" Shane nods and begins to whisper but Garrett laughs.

"Why are you whispering? She won't hear us from outside." He makes a point at Shane tried to hold it in as he tells him the plan.

"So, we set up a date tonight for the both of you. You've been single for almost a year already and looking for somebody to spend your time with." Sebastian chuckles nervously buts nods.

"Yeah. Yeah."

"And we're so lucky that you're in California. My friend, YN, she's been a huge fan of you for quite some time." Sebastian laughs again that gives both men the shivers. The my lead him inside the house and as the door creaks loudly, Shane knocks on the door to pretend someone has arrived.

"Fuck, I reversed it." He sighs. He then yells out to pretend it was nothing. "Oh fuck! The Chipotle is here!" Everyone laughs but the camera pans to Shane as he looks shook as they know he's lying. He didn't bring Chipotle, he brought one of the most sexiest and most god damn hottest meals to his home for you to indulge.

Shane leads Sebastian to the brown leather couch and he patiently waits as the camera is on him. Shane then calls for Ryland to come over which the man happily skips to.

"Go get YN, I think it's time." Shane says on the verge of screaming in excitement. To say everyone was nervous was an understatement, they had all been shaking for this moment. How would you react? Would you faint? Scream? Curse? Shit your pants (which in case is your dress)? All of the above? Everyone who would watch the finished video product later would be on the edge of their seats.

"He looks hotter in person." Garrett mumbles to no one in particular but the camera picks up his audio.

"YN, you can come out now." Ryland whispers as he peeks his head in. Andrew's camera moved to Ryland and then towards your nervous appearance. You wearily got up from the chair and fixed your hair.

"Wait! Can I use the bathroom first?" Ryland's eyes gapes open as he doesn't know what to say.

"I-Uh, okay but let's just wait until I say we can." He then rushes out just as he did inside the room and panics as he tells Shane.

"We need to hide you first." He tells Sebastian. He gets up and they lead him into the dining room which was shielded from you. You then leave and head upstairs into the bathroom and Shane asks some questions.

"So are you nervous?" He faces Sebastian and he can physically see him squirming.

"Ye-Yeah. A little bit." He says in a high-pitched voice making all of them laugh. Andrew has now switched over to being the only camera man.

"Why? Can you explain it?" Shane inquires. He rubs his thumb on his chin in seriousness and curiosity.

"I just wasn't expecting any of this and so when I had my publicist talk about it and saying no, I just had to say yes." Shane's eyes widen as he was not expecting that answer.

"Wait, your publicist said no?"

Sebastian nodded and explained. "Yeah because I think you contacted my publicist. She told me about you and what you wanted to do and she was saying no."

"And then you said yes." He nodded once again.

"Yeah, I couldn't lose this opportunity." Sebastian chuckles. "I thought this would be fun and interesting to go on a date with a fan."

Ryland came over into the dining room. "Hey, let's get Sebastian back because YN is done and we should have her come and see the surprise."

"Sounds like the beginning of a sexual fantasy." Garrett chimed in making Shane choke.

Sebastian was returned onto the couch in whatever sexy pose he could muster up. His arms extended and remained over the top of the furniture and his ankle rested on top of his other thigh.

"Okay, I might have used your lipstick, Shane, but it was the new Jeffree one and I'm keeping it." You sheepishly admit while going down the spiral stairs. You hadn't paid attention to anything or anyone until you got to the bottom step and into the living room.

"Are we going to start filming?" You looked at everyone and noticed an unfamiliar person on the couch and sheer terror and profuse blushing makes you want to scream.

"No! You can't be serious!" You say after covering your mouth and turning your back away quickly.


	5. The Panic

"Surprise." Shane says with nervousness as he attempts to head over to you and calm you. You turn back before he can reach you and you see Sebastian sitting there in his fancy clothes. You had been trying to shield yourself, already feeling self-conscious about your appearance.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" You snarl, not meaning any harm but it scares you to see one of your biggest crushes there.

"You're part of our squad now! I _had_ to surprise you!" You wanted to flip Shane off but you couldn't. He leads you slowly and you could feel sweat build up everywhere.

"Hi, YN." Sebastian greets as he gets up. Garrett and Ryland are both cheering silently as they watch.

"H-Hi." You stutter. You feel like your hands are shaking and you even joke about them.

"Shit, I haven't shaken this hard unless I've drank a ton of caffeine."

Shane clasps his hand together and Andrew turned it to him. "Let's start this date. Let us go to the dining room and you'll both learn about each other." You both walk and you sit at the end while Sebastian sits on the side next to you. Garrett opens the pizza box and you and Sebastian laugh as there are three and a half slices of pizza.

"Oh oops, I forgot to finish the piece." Garrett grabs at the unfinished slice and Shane rolls his eyes.

"Let's just pour the wine." He opens it up and pours the cheap brand into the large wine glasses. "You pretend we aren't here."

"How can I?" You laugh but you try to. "So, wow."

"Wow." He repeats after you. Butterflies formed in your stomach and you couldn't believe that your knees are knocking against his.

"I don't even know where to begin. I'm just a really huge fan of you." He appreciates your comment as you can see him blushing. Shane, Ryland, and Garrett had returned back to the couch and were watching creepily.

"Which film was your favorite?" He asks you, making you answer quickly in eagerness.

"I really love the Captain America trilogy." You look away from him in trying to calm yourself. "And I'm not going to lie but you were hot in _The Bronze_." He becomes all nervous, rubbing at his neck as he smiles to try and conceal it.

"Oh nice." He laughs. "You saw me naked." Garrett looked shook.

"You know what my favorite movie is?" Shane intervenes from the couch. You both look at him as he rests his chin on the palm of his hand. "Next question." He replies passively. All of you laugh again but keep the conversation going.

"You live in New York?"

Sebastian confirms it with a nod and Shane gasps in shock. He leans in closer but tries not to fall over the couch. "Guess what! So does YN." You look over at him and cover your face to save from the embarrassment.

"Oh you do? I thought you were from Cali." You still cover your face but shake your head.

"No, I do live in New York now. Maybe this was the reason because I can't stand you all." You tease and Shane gapes his mouth opening before snorting. "No, totally kidding. I was just visiting them. I was actually supposed to meet you at San Diego Comic-Con!" Sebastian looks surprised as he heard you.

"I'm glad I'm handling myself better right now because I thought that if I went to comic con, I was going to pass out." You mumble while uncovering your face. Sebastian had taken your hand and the gesture made everyone ballistic. Even Andrew picked up on it and zoomed in on the camera.

"I'm glad we're here together. How about some wine?" You try to say yes but because of staring into his blue pools that he calls eyes, you're entranced and untrusted to your voice. Instead you nod and shakily pick up the glass.

The red wine tasted terrible and the both of you spit it out. Garrett scratches at his head. "Wait, it's not good?"

"This taste shitty." You admit with disgust still in your face. Shane laughs out loud and reveals where it's from.

"It's _Targét_!" He mentions in the same way Garrett had said before. He refuses to believe and gets up from the couch to try the wine, drinking it straight from the bottle before spitting it back out.

"Oh it actually is." He chokes while rubbing his lips on his black shirt. "I'll get some La Croix." He heads into the kitchen and brings them out, handing each one to you.

"Wait! We should bring out the cake too!" Shane dashes for the kitchen and brings it over. "We know that your birthday is coming soon." You laugh as you see the container and the cake design that was Andrew's when you celebrated his birthday there. You both had forks and you dip it and put it up to your mouth before Shane stops you.

"Feed each other!" He deadpans before looking away and laughing hard. Sebastian takes his suggestion and does so, bringing up the fork to your lips that you surprisingly part.

"Happy early birthday to me, I guess." He jokes with a shrug to the camera. You take the cake into your mouth and do the same for him.

"This just go really weird really fast but I'm loving it." Shane whispers at the camera. "Ooo, I love that I sound like Ronald McDonald's creepy gay uncle."

You both continue to converse which you had to say, was going pretty well. You didn't know what Sebastian was thinking but as the two of you are calm and getting to know each other, it can also be considered fun. He was really an introverted guy but he was also very loving. He learned your likes, dislikes, and with Shane he also learned about your embarrassing stories that you kept glaring at him to shut up about.

Overall it's been an hour and thirty minutes and Shane intervenes the conversation.

"YN, I think it's time you use the bathroom?" You frown at him but he pauses, trying to signal for you to leave. He was going to question Sebastian and ask him how the date was going but you didn't know that. "Come on! I think you have to," he pauses and spoke louder as he tries to not laugh at himself. "You have to shit!"

You excuse yourself and Sebastian laughs before Shane takes your place. You're led away by Garrett and you don't know what they'll be talking about.

But you think you have a good idea of what could happen.


	6. The Assurance

"Spill the tea, sis. Do you hate her?" Sebastian laughs hard again and shakes his head.

"God no, she's amazing. I really enjoy her presence and her spirit. Not to mention, all of you are hilarious." Shane looks away and covers his mouth, blushing while Ryland watches like an eagle. One could say he was jealous but he didn't show it.

"You know, if you were gay or bisexual, I would fuck you. Shit, even if you're straight I would fuck you." Shane admits unusually. Sebastian can't help but laugh (probably uncomfortable) as he was aware that he's attractive to people of all kind. "Oh my god, James Charles." Shane squeals as he covers his mouth to hide his gasp and teasing. Ryland and Andrew have been laughing in the background as Shane said that.

"Anything else? Are you thinking about kids?" Sebastian was about to speak but Shane added more to clarify. "Not with her, I mean in general." Sebastian sighs with relief but starts thinking of his response.

"Yeah, you know, I am. With a right partner and all I think it would be nice to start a family." Shane and Ryland look at each other from the different rooms and they both laugh.

"We've adopted children before." Ryland says as Sebastian nods with a glimmer in his eyes. He was enjoying every bit of tonight and if he had to admit, he really liked you.

"Why don't we move to something else, oh! Slow dancing!" Shane jumps up and they all move to the living room as Shane turns on the TV. He goes into the YouTube app and searches for Trisha Paytas' _Silence_ and you're back into the living room where Sebastian stands with his arm extended out to you.

"May I have this dance?" He asks over the music and everyone goes crazy for his gentleman-like mannerisms. You blush insanely but take his fingers into yours as he pulls you in to slow dance.

"Oh fuck, this is really cute." Shane admits as he takes a video on his phone. "I'm really shipping this one." You and Sebastian ignore him as you rest your head onto his shoulders.

"Are you having fun?" You whisper to him and he nods, his own eyes looking into yours. It makes you want to melt farther into his touch but you can't. You couldn't mess this up for yourself.

"I never expected this as how we met. I thought I would just see you at comic con and then I would pass out but I'd choose this over anything." Sebastian's grinning at you and you twirl and then dip, making all the others clap for you.

You were having such fun with a man you have been pining over for years and you couldn't believe that Shane did this for you. You were hopeful that maybe the date could blossom into a second one which was Shane's intention for this. If it didn't, at least you could die happy knowing that you have the bestest friends in the entire world.

As soon as the music finishes, you were intoxicated by Sebastian's cologne. You pulled away and waited for Shane to say anything but he didn't know what would happen next.

"You know what? We'll leave you all to mingle as I start cleaning up. What I mean by that is that I'll eat." Shane snorts and exits to the kitchen with Garett, Ryland, and Andrew following. They didn't want to record as this was serious for you and they wanted you to have the rest of the night with him and no interruptions.

You and him sat on the couch and everyone in the kitchen had peeked to eavesdrop in on the conversations.

"I can't wait for your new show, I love the banter and friendship between Bucky and Sam." That creates the conversation going from Marvel onto his acting career to eventually talking about you. You explained how you were friends with Shane and everyone else and it made him laugh as you were always incorporating jokes here and there.

"Andrew, put the camera back on." Andrew was instructed and he does so, putting it on Shane so he can speak to the viewers. "Alright, it's been about half an hour and they're talking and laughing. I'm so proud of YN and myself for setting this up." He credits. Ryland wraps his arms over his shoulder and snuggles into his neck while Garrett can be seen eating some Chipotle chips. Shane turns around and grabs for them.

"Stop eating the Chipotle!" You and Sebastian hear from the kitchen. You knew it was Shane yelling at Garrett because it was always him in these situations. The two of you were silent before letting out bellowing laughs and continuing to talk. You had complimented his outfit and he does to you as well, even pointing out how flawless every part of you looks.

Just then, Shane had cleaned out the kitchen. He takes the pizza box and clears out everything he can while trying to be quiet not only to give privacy, but to also scare you.

"Here! Have a chip!" He throws it up high into the air and you feel it slide down your dress as it comes down just as the Cheeze-Its has done from earlier.

"Oh, not again!" You whine as you want to pull it out but you don't—not in front of Sebastian.

"Thank you for coming, Sebastian!" Shane then says. You and him are silent and staring at him from the dining room and he snorts as he looks away. Andrew has been laughing as well but you both get up and make your way towards the door.

This was your time to ask him on a second date. You were getting nervous and your hands felt clammy. You both reach outside as Andrew and Shane wait inside, watching you both interact through the blinds. No audio could be picked up except the mouth movements and facial expressions that you to display but from Shane, he commentates on what he thinks is going on.


	7. The Conclusion

"Well, this was really fun. I fairly enjoyed how awkward this has been but I think we were able to connect really well." Sebastian tells you. You agree with a smile and nod.

"I still can't believe this is you. That you're standing here in front of me. I really love you and how kind you are. Not to mention, you're an exceptional actor." You didn't want to sound cheesy but it was the truth. Sebastian chuckles and leans in to hug you which you do.

After pulling away, you notice Sebastian looking at the window of the house and see all of them peeping through the blinds, only showing their eyes. You had laughed and they all release their separation of the blinds, giving you the privacy to ask him out.

"So, I was thinking of maybe, another date? Without them of course and we-we can do it in New York?" You ask as you play with your fingers in order to calm yourself. Sebastian's smile widened as he responds. You had the fear of rejection even though there was a large possibility of him saying that he'll agree.

"I would really love that YN. I'm glad we live near each other and not on the opposite sides of America." You laugh and silent agree with him. You couldn't believe it but you scored another date with him. He must have done it just because he was being filmed at this moment but you don't care. In the moment you are joyful.

Shane and Andrew walk out towards you and Sebastian. "So what's the plan next time?" He asks him.

"We got a second date in New York. Our hometowns." Shane claps happily and you all watch Sebastian take out his phone.

"Can I get your number, YN?" Just before you could say yes, Shane does so for you.

"Yes!" You roll your eyes playfully and take his phone, inputting your number as he also asks to follow you on social media. You're in shock as he does so and he's relieved that you have an Instagram like he does.

"Alright. I'm going to head out. Thank you, Shane for having me." They briefly hug and now he's hugging Garrett, Ryland, and Andrew before stopping at you.

"Pleasure meeting you, doll." He smirks as he leans to kiss your cheek. You held in a breath and all of you watch as he leaves for the night. You check your phone and see two of the most recent notifications.

_Unknown Contact 1 (XXX)-XXX-XXXX_   
_Hi, Doll_

_New follower request: @imsebastianstan_

Your heart swells with joy as you show the camera both of them. Later on, when Andrew edits, he'll have to block out the number.

\- - -

Exhausted, hungry, and sweaty. Those adjectives described just a small part of you but it's what you felt at the very moment. You were relieved that Shane kept the pizza as you started munching on a slice.

"How did it go?!" Shane screeches as he ask with curiosity. The camera was still rolling as it was now the conclusion. "Spill the tea! I want it to be so hot that it burn my mouth and I can spit it on Garrett and Ryland and burn them as well." You let out a tired laugh and plop back into the couch you had been sitting on with Sebastian.

"I can't even fucking believe it." You huff out. "I met Sebastian and we're having fun. In honesty, I think I blacked out for the most part so can you fill me in?" Of course you had been joking and Shane was snorting as usual, making you do as well.

"When it's the wedding, make me the best man. I deserve it after this." You roll your eyes at Shane but took it into consideration in case you and Sebastian did date in real life.

Even though you all were tired, quaking was another adjective to term how all of you felt after you scored another date. They were proud and you were looking forward to it. You had so much more to talk about and to keep finding out how much you still had in common. He even promised to teach you some Romanian.

"I'm literally in Heaven. I feel like I can die happy." You blurt out which makes Shane agree.

"That's what I say when I indulge in all the food I buy."

"Thank you, Shane." You say. You hug him and he embraced you tightly. You feel a sudden sharpness to your chest and you yelp out loud. Shane's startled by you and you explain the weird sharpness before checking out what happened to pull out a Chipotle chip. "Oh damn, I forgot this was here." You laugh.

"I thought I hurt you but damn it, Chipotle!"

"I also want to thank Ryland, Garrett, and of course, Andrew!" You point at him and from behind the camera, he's smiling. "I don't want to be cheesy but I'm glad I'm friends with you all. This was crazy and I can't believe any of this. It's one whole roller coaster of emotions that I'm experiencing and I can just throw up and suck it back up at any minutes!" Shane pauses at you for a moment before the two of you laugh at your weird statement.

That concluded for the night. You would soon be back in New York and once the video is up, it reaches number one trending on YouTube. Through Instagram, your following has doubled your amount from before, up to two million. There were even new ship edits and the amount of people dying to be in your shoes for the day.

They even wanted the updates on your second date which would happen in just a couple of days. The two of you had been nonstop texting and calling and Sebastian enjoyed his time with you as much as you enjoyed your time with him. The overall experience of being with Shane had made something impossible, become possible.

Sebastian was going to take you out to one of his favorite fancy restaurants. You were looking forward to the date and occasionally updated the squad about it and asked for their tips on how you can prepare and do what you did last time. They assured you and told you to be your best because he was into you. It brought your self-esteem up a lot and even a ton of articles on the date has blown over entertainment platforms.

A slight knack in your brain caused you to smile as you thought positively; _maybe_ this could work.


	8. The Interview

You had been in your penthouse apartment, lounging in your chair with a writer for Vanity Fair. They wanted to interview you on your love life. They were interested especially since this was a new segment that they were doing for celebrity marriages.

Everything was set and all you had to do is wait and answer the questions while a camera documented you.

"Alright, start with an introduction of your name and that you are doing an interview with Vanity Fair, please." The interviewer says and you nod. A camera man holds up three fingers and counts down.

"Three. Two. One. Go."

You politely wave at the camera and greet the viewers. "Hi everyone. My name is YN Stan. I'm here to do an interview with Vanity Fair about my love life and meeting my husband, Sebastian." The conversation goes on but Sebastian wasn't with you. He had been filming for a new movie and so he was out of the country but he encouraged you to do the interview that was meant for the both of you.

"You both have been together for five years, right?" The interviewer, Marlene, asks.

"Yes. Sebastian and I have been together for five years. Married for three." Marlene congratulates on the success of the relationship and continues to ask more simple questions before moving to the one you had been expecting.

"How did you and Sebastian meet?" You smirk and lean back into your chair as you're about to tell the story.

"Well, if all of you know Shane Dawson, there is a video of how we met about five years ago. He set me up on a date with him and it was awkward but fun nevertheless. We really connected and after that night, we exchanged numbers and texted from that point on."

Marlene smiles and keeps moving the conversation going. "I remember that date. I've heard that there was a second one? Can we hear the story about that?" You nod and explain your experience as you both ate at a high-end restaurant he recommended and then to the movies where you both watched Quentin Tarantino's film, _Once Upon A Time In Hollywood_.

"I think from the point on, we were both really committed and he just asked if we are dating and I said yes."

"How about the wedding? We heard that Shane Dawson had livestream it and it became one of the biggest viewed livestream on YouTube." You nod as it did break a record of being a wide watch for fans of Sebastian and yours alike.

"It was amazing. We had two weddings. One at a Church and the other was at the beach." Marlene nods. It was just like how Nick and Priyanka both had two themed weddings. "It was a magical moment to be wedded to a celebrity crush because even before I met Sebastian in real life, I had been a huge fan of his work."

"Wow. That's pretty crazy."

"Of course, I also made my friend, Shane, the best man because of our promise. I'm so glad he's doing amazing with his husband, Ryland." On family gatherings, you all had met up with each other and caught up together. It was always a new experience and you and Shane would always joke about how you met Sebastian.

"Now how about the relationship. Has anything been rocky?"

You purse your lips together as you try to think of a time that you and Sebastian had ever fought. "I believe that he is really my soulmate. We haven't had an argument once. I mean, we do have disagreements but we're able to come up with a consensus and just do whatever."

"Like a little while ago, he asked who the best avenger was and I said that it was Tony Stark and he rolls his eyes at me because he thought I would say Bucky Barnes."

"Has Marvel made a huge impact on your relationship as well?" Marlene inquires curiously.

With a shake of your head, you respond back. "No, not really. I love Marvel over DC. I also have a thing for Bucky but shhh," you bring your finger to your lips. "Let's not say anything about that." Marlene laughs because of how scandalous it sounds but she wants to hear more about it but you don't say anything else.

"Now the last question, kids?" Something in you lit up. You and Sebastian have been wanting kids ever since the two of you dated and eventually married. And yes, you already have a two-year-old son named James. He was currently sleeping in his own room so bothering him for the camera wasn't really worth it.

"Sebastian had thought about a family before we met. Not necessarily with me but he said he wanted it with the perfect person. Who knew that person was me?" You chuckle.

Soon after, the interview is officially over and everyone packs up and leaves your house. The video would go up in about a couple of days and Sebastian was proud that you had done the marriage couple interview. He misses you just as you do for him and he's excited to hear the retelling of the story of Shane Dawson setting up a date for you. He was like Make-A-Wish in a way but in the end, you enjoyed the time being asked curious questions that only you had the answer to.

\- - -

"You did amazing, baby doll." Sebastian whispers into the shell of your ear. You lean further into his body as his chest conformed to your back.

"Why thank you, Bass. I've missed you." You mumble as you turn to face him, kissing him on the lips. Suddenly your son, James, enters the room with a crawl and Sebastian smiles as he walks over to him to scoop him up.

"Let's get you to bed little man. I'll let you sleep with us for tonight." The three of you enter under the covers with James on top of Sebastian's chest. Sebastian repeatedly kisses your son and it was such a cute moment that you had to capture it in camera.

You posted the video on Instagram with the caption, "I love my husband. Seeing him be this cute with our kid, I don't mind making a few more ;)." After refreshing, you're flooded with comments and likes of all users and friends. One in particular caught your attention which you didn't realize was from your husband himself.

_@imsebastianstan:_ _I love you too babe. Well, let's get to it, love ;p_

You look up from your phone and watch as the two of you share wide grins. Sebastian puts his son back into his crib and for the next couple of days, lovemaking becomes the priority to fulfill your futuristic goal.

Thank Shane Dawson for being an amazing friend along with the squad. None of these five years would've ever happened if it weren't for him. Now you're happy, married with the man you love and with a son, and maybe even another baby on the way.

** THE END **


End file.
